A Boxer's Reward
by Futanari King
Summary: A short one-shot fanfiction about the anime Hajime no Ippo (really don't know what FanFiction doesn't have a category for an anime with like 5 seasons but whatever). You guys will find that it varies from my usual content with a major feature, read it an find out. !Incest.


**A Boxer's Reward**

"And Miyata was so fast too!" Ippo exclaimed, his face stuffed with food and his hands waving about in the air.

Hiroko (Ippo's mother) laughed at her son's energetic antics as he played back his second sparring match with Miyata for the fifth time that night. She'd be worried for him and his sudden enthusiasm in the sport, but she supported him nonetheless. He truly had changed from how he was 3 months ago, he was always training now and whenever he came home he seemed always have a smile on his face.

No good mother can deny their son when they see that he's found something that makes him express such joy. Still it was sometimes painful look upon Ippo's face sometimes. The likeness between him and his father was so uncanny that Hiroko had caught herself calling out Kazuo's name when she attempted to address Ippo. Those were the days, the days when they were together as family. When she use to rock Ippo to sleep after a hectic day and then retire to her bedroom where Kazuo would give her '_the look_' which meant neither of them would be sleeping much at all that night.

"Mom-Mooooom!?" Ippo repeated himself for the third time. "Are you paying attention?"

"Huh? Oh yes honey, of course." Hiroko laughed, her thighs rubbing against one another.

Thinking back to her younger days had gotten her a bit hotter under the collar than she had remembered being in over a decade. It didn't help that everytime she looked at Ippo's face, that it was like she like she was on her knees as Kazuo slowly undid his belt. A knowing smirk would cross his face as he dropped his pants, his hardness pointing straight at her. She would stroke it first, then she would use her tongue to-

Hiroko shook her head to clear her lewd thoughts, what kind of mother thought about such things around her son?! As Ippo launched into the story for the umpteenth time, her mind began to wonder once more.

"**I wonder if Ippo is doing those type of things with other girls? He's around the age where me and Kazuo started fooling around…but he never talks about girls and I haven't found a single magazine yet! If he keeps going down this path I'll never have grandchildren!"**

The idea of leaving Ippo alone without the desire or the knowledge to find the special one for him made Hiroko release a silent wail of despair as she brought her closed hand up to her mouth at the notion.

"Say Ippo."

"Yes mother?"

"Do you have any girls you're particularly interested in?" She asked the question hesitantly.

"NOPE!" Ippo said smiling and giving a thumbs up as his mother facepalmed. "I gotta stay focused on becoming a pro-boxer!"

"**It's worse than I imagined!"** Hiroko cried tears of sorrow as Ippo excused himself and went to go take a shower.

Hiroko's mind was in a whirl for the next 10 minutes as she cleaned up the dishes and tidied up the house. Her mind was filled with the horrifying image of Ippo becoming a professional boxer and announcing his celibacy in the interest in his career. There was only one thing she could possibly here…it was an equally horrifying scenario, but she was good mother! She promised herself and Kazuo that she would always take care of Ippo, to teach him everything he needed to learn and to provide the support he needed to become a healthy and successful young man.

She would have to show Ippo the importance of using the gift his father had bestowed between his legs. Exiting the shower, the victorious boxer headed toward his room with his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ippo honey?" His mother called from the livingroom.

"Yes?" Ippo asked, sticking his head into the room.

"Come here, we need to talk."

Ippo debated heading to his room to throw on some pants first, but before he could his mother repeated herself with more urgency in her voice. Walking into the livingroom, he found his mother sitting on the couch with her hands placed neatly on her legs. She gestured silently for Ippo stand in front of her with, not trusting her voice.

"Have I done something wrong mom?" Ippo asked, confused.

"No son, it's something that you haven't done." She sighed. "Maybe it's better if I show you."

In one fluid movement Hiroko slid her sweater down and allowed one of her large tan breasts to fall out. The massive globe overflowed her hand as she tried to hold it up. Her areola was a darkish pink color with large nipple standing tall. Ippo's jaw hit the floor at the sight of his own mother revealing bare skin to him.

"M-m-mom! What are you doing?!" Ippo cried, his hands clapping over his eyes.

"Ippo Makunouchi look at me right now!" Hiroko snapped, her voice like a whip striking the blushing Ippo and nailing his hands to his sides. "This is important if you need to please a woman so pay close attention"

Hiroko rolled her already pebbled nipple in between her fingers, her mouth parted slightly as she moaned softly.

"A woman can be given a lot of pleasure from her breasts alone so it's important to take care when you touch them. Don't be too rough with them, now you try."

"M-me?" Ippo, looked left and right frantically.

"Yes you! Who else am I teaching?" Hiroko said impatiently.

His hand shaking, Ippo slowly reached down and palmed his mother's large soft pillows, his hand sinking into the flesh as he gently squeezed. Hiroko moaned at the sensation, it had been so long since anyone had touched her there! Ippo's own eyes were wide open in fascination from the experience.

"Your breasts are so soft mom!" Ippo said squeezing experimentally and sending shivers of pleasure through his mother's body.

Opening her eyes, Hiroko wasn't surprised to see Ippo's third leg rising from it slumber, outlined against the thin towel.

"Enough!" Hiroko slapped away Ippo's hand. "It's time you felt what a proper blowjob is so suppose to feel like."

"Blow-job?" Ippo asked confused, but eager for more of the lesson.

Without warning, Hiroko grabbed the edge of the towel and yanked it off letting Ippo's man-meat dangle in the wind. Mortified, Ippo tried to cover himself up and had his hands slapped away by his mother once more.

"Stay still; this is part of the lesson!" Hiroko snapped, more than a little flustered.

Her son was_ well_ endowed when it came to between his legs, he only had a little chub and he was already thicker than most and veins were beginning to develop along his growing erection. Seizing hold of Ippo's penis, Hiroko felt herself slipping away as Ippo's senseless pratter of embarrassment faded into the background of her mind.

It had been so long since she had a nice thick, pulsing dick in her hands to play with. Kazuo had died long ago, leaving her without relief for years. Even still the motions came back to her like muscle memory as she stroked Ippo's cock, rubbing the hot dick against her cheek as it grew long and hard. Opening her mouth, she let her saliva pool in her hand before resuming stroking Ippo, her fluids used as a lubricant.

Soon Ippo was standing at full strength, his large dick stabbing upwards at a 45 degree angle, pointed straight at his mother's mouth. Hiroko could barely wrap her hand around the hot cock because of its girth, the dark shaft giving off a musky aroma that made her head spin. Pushing a lock of hair back, she descended on Ippo's cock ferociously, taking most of the meat in her mouth in one go.

"Oh mom!" Ippo cried out. "That feels so good!"

Sucking like a vacuum, Hiroko grabbed the base of Ippo's dick, stroking as she pulled her back before descending once more like a striking snake. Sounds of lewd slurping filled the room as Hiroko gobbled Ippo's cock with vigor, the product of her messy blowjob falling down her chin and onto her shirt. Releasing Ippo's serpent with a loud pop, Hiroko began running her tongue along the length of his almost foot long member.

Each time she reached the base, she would take one of his balls into her mouth and suck it, making sure to run her tongue all over the testicle. Even as she pleasured Ippo, her left hand had freed her other breast and was hard at work pleasuring her. It alternated between nipples tweaking one before going to the other.

"Something's coming mom!" Ippo yelled just Hiroko took his cock back into her warm wet mouth.

Going all the way down to the base with relative ease, Hiroko could feel the cock pulsing rapidly in the back of her throat in anticipation to its release.

"Ahhhh!" Ippo yelled, his cock swelling as it dispensed its large load inside of Hiroko's throat.

Gulping down the seed as fast as it came, she soon realized the hot thick spunk would overpower her in its ridiculous quantity. Pulling back, she was greeted with several thick strands of jizz across her face and tits courtesy of Ippo's python.

"So hot…" Hiroko mumbled to herself in a trance, the feeling of hot man spunk all over her face taking her back in time.

Scooping a globule off her chest, she brought the salty discharge up to her mouth and licked it off her fingers. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't the only one in a trance.

"That-felt-so-GOOD!" Ippo yelled, steam coming out of his nose.

His cock seemed to agree as it didn't soften in the slightest, no doubt thanks to his intensive training. Launching at his mother, he snapped her out of her day-dream like state and back to reality.

"Ippo what are you doing?!" Hiroko cried as Ippo easily overpowered her and ripped the remaining articles of clothing from her body.

"Please mom, I want to feel good some more! Let me fuck you!" Ippo smiled as he flipped his mother over onto her stomach and grabbed her hips with both hands.

Hiroko hadn't planned for it to go this far, but she was powerless to stop her boxer of a son even if she objected to what was about to happen. The truth was she was soaking wet down below. Her womanly scent was floating up from her unshaven sweet spot and making Ippo drool in excitement. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Ippo yelled as he plunged into his own mother, going balls deep into her plump ass.

The consent Hiroko was about give Ippo before he dove in turned into a yell of shock as she felt her son's elephant cock stretch open her long neglected pussy and slam into her cervix causing her instantaneous climax. Her eyes wide, Hiroko couldn't make a legible sound as her orgasm ripped the words from her mouth. Before she could even regain her breath, Ippo withdraw slightly before slamming his spear back into her dripping pussy.

"Your insides feel so great mom!" Ippo exclaimed with childish glee as he set about thrusting in and out of the pussy he came from.

"Slow down, slow down! You're so big!" Hiroko yelled, but her words fell on deaf ears as Ippo continued to maul her pink pussy with his cock.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't being overcome with pleasure, to have a nice hot dick inside of her pussy after so long felt like heaven! With each powerful thrust Ippo's heavy balls slapped against her skin, her pussy making lewd squelching sounds in sync with every movement. Her large tits swung back and forth as she supported herself with the back of the couch.

"I think I'm about to cum again!" Ippo grunted, his inexperience contributing to the ease of his orgasms.

"It's okay; fill me up with your hot dick sauce!" Hiroko pleaded, her tongue lolling open in ecstasy.

Pounding away at his mother's pussy a few more times, Ippo went balls deep before dumping his hot load deep inside of his mother. He seem to cum forever, thick strand after thick strand spurting from his huge dick and filling up the woman's pussy with ease. After an eternity he stopped cumming and pulled out, his own cum chasing him out of her pussy and spurting all over the floor.

Unable to support herself any longer, Hiroko collapsed on the couch breathing heavily. Ippo was surely just like his father in all aspects of the phrase. Now that this was over, she would be content knowing that her son was well able to please any woman he met in bed, her sore pussy as proof.

"That felt great! Are you ready for more mom?!" Ippo asked.

"More?!" Hiroko whipped her head around to discover Ippo flicking his nose, his penis still rock hard and covered in both of their juices. "Oh no way mister, you can take yourself straight to bed! HEY, what do you think you're doing! Don't squeeze my ass like that! W-WAIT, that's the wrong hole! IPPPOOOO!"

**A few months later**

"That match was intense!" Ippo sighed happily rubbing his face. "I can't believe Takamura keeps talking about my penis, especially in front of females!"

Kicking off his shoes, Ippo slid open the front door and tossed his bag in a corner. Bypassing the livingroom he headed to the kitchen where he found his mother waiting patiently. She wore nothing but an apron and smiled up at her victorious son.

"What's for dinner mom?" Ippo asked.

"Oh just a little something a put together." She laughed as Ippo approached.

Behind her was a 5-star meal fit for king, containing everything you could possibly want for a hungry teen under the sun, but first… Hiroko unzipped Ippo's pants and fished out his elephant cock with a few deft movements.

"Already mom?" Ippo laughed as he took of his shirt, his mother was already sucking on his fat cock, one hand on his balls and the other on his legs. "I guess I'll have make sure you get a full meal too!"

"Anything to reward my young boxer." Hiroko smiled up at her son, rubbing his hot dick against her cheek.

**Just a little something to show you guys that I'm not dead (yet)! I know some of you may be surprised at the lack chicks w/ dicks, but my excuse kind of goes like this.**

**Friday Afternoon- Me:Hmmm, what's this? An anime about boxing. I should probably check it out.**

**Sunday Afternoon (on phone with friend)- Me:DUDE! Episode 38 is awesome! I should probably write a lemon on this.**

**Friend: How? The show barely has any females you can put dicks on.**

**Me: I think its time for me to break out my box…**

**Friend: You don't mean…!**

**Me: Yes…yes I do.**

**Of course it didn't go down like that exactly, but I really liked the anime and in a way of showing my respect to the voice actors and the author and all the hard work they put into this creation…I created a short porn fanfic for it. So yeah. **


End file.
